2011
Television & Movies *''Sesame Street'' season 42, September 26 *''The Muppets, November 23 International Television & Movies *Sesamstraat'' celebrates its 35th season *''Sesamstrasse'' 40th season *''Eine Möhre für Zwei'' 2nd season, premieres October 19 on KI.KiA *''The Muppets'' is released in Brazil, December 2 *''Sesamstrasse Präsentiert'' premieres December 5 on KI.KiA *''The Muppets'' is released in Singapore, December 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in France, December 28 Appearances * Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Telly on Top Chef, February 16 * Elmo on The Dr. Oz Show, March 30 * Elmo and Cookie Monster at Minneapolis-St. Paul International Airport, May 2 * Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Grover at LaGuardia Airport, May 3 * Elmo on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, May 3 * Elmo and Grover at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, May 5 * Kermit the Frog reports from the world premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at Disneyland, May 7 * Elmo on Good Morning America, May 20 * Elmo on App Central, May 31 * Elmo on App Central, June 1 * Grover at the Salute to Israel Parade, June 5 * Elmo at the NASA shuttle program of Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, July 6 * Steve Whitmire and Kermit at the National Puppetry Festival in Atlanta, Georgia, July 15 * Miss Piggy on Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, August 20 * Miss Piggy and Animal on The Tonight Show, August 31 Live Appearances *Kermit and Rowlf the Dog at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 19 *Kermit and Miss Piggy at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 20 Video games * LittleBigPlanet add-on, January 18 * Ready, Set, Grover!, August 2 * Once Upon a Monster, October 11 Home Video *''Shalom Sesame: Shabbat Shalom, Grover!, January 11 *Shalom Sesame: Grover Plants a Tree, January 11 *Shalom Sesame: Mitzvah on the Street, January 11 *Sesame Street: Silly Storytime, February 1 *Elmo's World: Penguins and Animal Friends, March 1 *Shalom Sesame: Be Happy, It's Purim!, March 8 *Shalom Sesame: It's Passover, Grover!, March 8 *Wild Words and Outdoor Adventures, April 5 *Elmo's Travel Songs and Games, May 3 *Shalom Sesame: Grover Learns Hebrew, May 10 *Shalom Sesame: Countdown to Shavuot, May 10 *Elmo's World: People in Your Neighborhood, June 7 *Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!, July 5 *The Best Pet in the World, July 26 *Big Bird's Wish, July 26 *Learning Letters with Elmo, August 2 *Shalom Sesame: The Sticky Shofar, August 23 *Shalom Sesame: Monsters in the Sukkah, August 23 *Elmo's Music Magic, September 6 *Elmo's Shape Adventure, October 11 *Shalom Sesame: Adventures in Israel, October 11 *Bye-Bye Pacifier! Big Kid Stories with Elmo, November 1 International Home Video *Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 2, February 11 *Die Muppet Show: Season 2, March 24 *Die Muppet Show: Season 3, May 19 *Die Fraggles: The Complete Series, May 20 *Ernie und Bert im Land der Träume DVD 3, September 9 Albums *The Green Album, August 23 *Sesame Street Music: Amazon Sampler, August 30 *The Muppets (soundtrack), November 22 Books *Jim Henson: The Guy Who Played with Puppets, August 23 *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet, released August 23 *B is for Baking: 50 Yummy Dishes to Make Together, September 6 *Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 1, September 13 *A Tale of Sand'' graphic novel, September 21 *''Doodling with Jim Henson, October 1 *The Muppets: The Movie Junior Novel, October 11 *Frogs Are Funny: The Most Sensational, Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Muppets Joke Book EVER!, October 11 *I am Kermit the Frog, October 11 *Jim Henson's The Storyteller'' graphic novel, October 11 *''The Dark Crystal: Volume 1'' graphic novel, November 22 Storybooks *''Big Bird at Home, February 8 *Elmo and His Friends, February 8 *Grouches Are Green, March 8 *Elmo Doodle Dandy, May 10 *Elmo and Abby's Wacky Weather Day, July 26 *Elmo's Magical Mix-Up, August 9 *Sesame Beginnings: Oops!, August 9 *Adventures in Story Land, September 1 *Elmo Loves You: Pop-Up Book, September 13 *Elmo's Little Dreidel, September 27 *Elmo's Alphabet Soup, September 27 *The Muppets, October 11 *Elmo's Merry Christmas, October 25 Merchandise * Muppet costumes for ''LittleBigPlanet 2, January * Muppet Vinylmation, series 2, April 15 * Star Wars Muppets action figures, fall * Muppet nail polish * Hasbro Sesame Street Playset, figures, and vehicles Attractions and Events *Jim Henson's Fantastic World **Museum of Science and Industry (Chicago, IL), January 1 - January 23 **Lakeview Museum of Art and Science (Peoria, IL), February 12 - May 1 **The Museum of the Moving Image (Astoria, Queens, NY), July 16 - January 16, 2012 *Schuif Gezellig Aan in Alkmaar, January 1 - February 28 *Elmo's Red Tie Ball in Providence, Rhode Island, March 5 *Jim Henson named a Disney Legend at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, August 19 Music Videos *"The Muppet Show Theme" with OK Go 2011 2011